Sorry, I must have dozed off
by juliaspov
Summary: Boys kissing. Um... Yep, that's it, just boys kissing. Sick!Ianto


Summary: Boys kissing. Um… Yep, that's it, just boys kissing. Sick!Ianto

A/N: This started out at about 300 words but then it got away from me. So much for the short and sweet story I was going for. I hope the rating is okay. I just figured that this was pretty tame compared with what they show on television now days.

* * *

Warm and intoxicating lips were pressed against his own and Ianto kept his eyes firmly closed as he savoured the moist contact. The room around him faded into oblivion as his focus narrowed down to just the person in front of him and the deep, sensuous, slow kisses they were sharing.

A throaty groan reached his ears as tongues met and retreated, tangling around the other in a sensual dance, tasting each other as breathing hitched and heartbeats increased. The taste of this man was heavenly. An exhilarating mix of dark chocolate and coffee, with just a hint of danger and promise. A unique flavour Ianto would remember forever.

A whimper threatened to escape his throat as his partners warm lips were lured away, seemingly enticed by the curve of Ianto's jaw. But the discontent was fleeting as tilting his head back brought forth a whole new set of wonderful sensations, the searching lips and tongue nibbling their way across the sensitive skin of his neck leaving soft butterfly kisses in their wake. Strong fingers digging into Ianto's hair, angling his head to one side, were a pleasurable pain, the light rasp as one stubbled jaw dragged against the other strangely erotic.

Ianto could feel the smile on his partners face as the exploration blazed a molten path across Ianto's cheek and over the bridge of his nose to place warm kisses on closed eyelids before giving a playful nip at each eyebrow. He couldn't prevent the small mewl of satisfaction at the sensual contact.

Light touches ghosting across Ianto's suit covered shoulders were tantalizing his nerve endings, igniting a primal hunger deep within his core. Heavy breaths, short gasps, an occasional moan of pleasure mixed with the rustle of clothing as hands sought purchase on each other. The erotic sounds filled Ianto's ears, a sexy accompaniment to the heated touches.

Running his hands over his partners back caused a ripple of frustration to slice through Ianto's senses. A thick, heavy coat was blocking his touch and Ianto dearly wanted to feel the body that was hidden beneath that woollen layer. He tugged at the offending material dragging it off the broad shoulders. The dark blue work shirt soon falling before the onslaught of his nimble fingers as well.

Ianto delighted in the discovery of a wide expanse of warm skin that was revealed to his questing fingertips. A fleeting thought that something was missing winged it's way through his mind but was quickly pushed aside as he buried his face into the warm neck in front of him.

Long arms slid around Ianto shifting him closer to the muscular chest and Ianto inhaled deeply feeling his senses swim. The scent was intoxicating. It was the fresh, clean smell that comes after the rain combined with the pungent tang of freshly mown grass. It was the exotic spice of a faraway land mixed with the earthy aroma of the deep woods. Ianto drew in another deep breath and was almost overwhelmed by the desire surging through him to know how this man tasted. Impulses took over, there was only one thing to do, so he did.

Stroking his tongue up the side of the proffered neck garnered a moan of need and hunger from deep within his partner. Strong fingers gripping first his waist then his hip in a restless caress encouraged Ianto as he continued his tasting exploration. Angling wet, open mouth kisses under the jaw and down his partners neck, with an occasional bite when the urge struck. Drawing the tip of his tongue across the exposed collarbone he dipped into the warm hollow at the base of his partner's neck and gave a sigh of pleasure. The salty sweetness he caught with each rasp of his tongue was addicting.

His trail of kisses followed down the line of his partner's sternum until he stopped to place a slow pattern of kisses over the man's heart, feeling the gentle thump against his lips, admiring how the creamy white skin flushed to an aroused pink.

Ianto began a tormenting return journey, back along the path he had just taken when a low growl cut through the air and he was quickly dragged up along the hard chest to be pulled into a rough kiss. Strong arms held him tightly as he was drawn forward as his partner lay back, lips locked against the other man's in hungry kisses, sliding against each other, seeking, demanding.

Delicious tension was building low in his body, welling up, clouding his thought process. Ianto wanted nothing more than to get closer, to feel the heat with which he was surrounded, against his own bare skin but his suit and tie were preventing it. Bringing a hand up to his throat he started to pull on his tie. He wanted it off, now. A strong hand against his own prevented him from completing the simple task. The deep voice that growled in his ear reassured him. 'That's mine. I want to open it.' A flash of heat flickered quickly through his veins, stoking the fires of his desire, consuming him in it's fierce intensity.

Ianto exhaled roughly, lips and teeth colliding again as passion flared and the kisses deepened. The languid and slow kisses were gone, having quickly evolved into heat, demand, fire. Self control was slipping away. There was no escaping the heated essence of this man as Ianto panted in quick breaths, no chance to free his senses of this heady desire. With a gasp and a shiver Ianto's hips ground down against the man beneath him, his needy motions mirrored by the other.

Ianto pulled away from those enticing lips and pressed his forehead against the other man's, dragging in a much needed breath of air, trying to clear his head of the sensual fog. The heat and depth of emotions coursing through him made it difficult to think, only to feel what this amazing person was doing to him. Gazing out from under heavy eyelids he searched out the ruffled brown hair his fingers were tangled in and blue eyes, blown almost to black with arousal. The passion he found in those eyes, he knew was echoed in his own.

Ianto darted his tongue out for another quick taste of the delectable man in front of him, the sexy cleft in his chin drawing his attention. Ianto's voice was husky as he spoke, 'If this is a dream, I don't want to…'

The other man finished the sentence for him before crushing their lips together in another heated kiss. '…wake up.'

Ianto could feel the touch of strong hands running across his back, drawing their chests until they were flush against each other, gripping into his shoulder, holding them together. Both men groaning into the kiss at the increased contact. 'Ianto… don't… wake up.'

o0O0o

'Ianto? Ianto. Wake up.' The hand on his shoulder gave him another shake dragging him back to reality. A window revealing the London cityscape laid out around Torchwood Tower swam into view as Ianto opened bleary eyes. He lifted his heavy head from where he had been resting against the desk, a look of disorientation on his haggard face. Darkness seemed to have fallen during that brief moment he had had his eyes closed.

'Sorry, I must have dozed off.' His sore throat making itself known through his raspy voice.

Lisa gave him a sympathetic smile. 'That cold medicine sure knocked you out, didn't it, love?' She put a hand under his elbow to steady him as he stood. 'C'mon, my sleepy boy. Let's get you home to bed.'

Ianto gazed devotedly at his girlfriend, taking in her smooth, cocoa brown skin and warm dark eyes that he loved so very much. His thoughts stumbled a bit as a memory surfaced of pale skin stretched across a strong, male chest and a pair of amazing blue eyes he could just lose himself in. A shiver of desire shot through him and Ianto felt his cheeks flush a bit pinker at the unexpected flare of heat.

He shook his head, determinedly deciding it was just an intense reaction to the cold medicine he had taken, and pushed the strange dream away before allowing Lisa to lead him from the office.

Deep down, in a secluded, hidden corner of his memory the dream lived on, surfacing occasionally after too much drink or draught of cold medicine. That private little dream that Ianto secretly cherished.


End file.
